Television viewers may watch and/or record broadcast television programs at their television receivers, such as via personal video recorder (“PVR”) capabilities offered by most television receivers. Typically, for each watching and/or recording event, a separate file is saved to a hard drive, even if media contents for the watching and/or recording events are received via a common service identification (“ID”), e.g. on the same television channel. Such saved data may include watching data, such as buffers temporarily saved for a user viewing television programs, and/or recording data, such as pre-scheduled and/or manually initiated event recordings. Often, duplicate data is recorded, which may complicate the recording by requiring additional memory and handling by the television receiver. Further, recordings may be truncated or skipped. This invention is intended to address such issues and to provide related advantages.